Malos Entendidos AU
by newfanstars
Summary: Karin esta enamorada de Suiguetsu, en la fiesta de Ino toma de mas y termina acostándose con el. cuando despierta esta desnuda, con dolor de cabeza y sin Suiguetsu. A la semana se encuentra con el y le dice que la utilizo, sin embargo el tiene una versión diferente de lo que paso.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de naruto no son de mi creación, solo la trama de esta historia.

Si fuesen míos habría mucho mas romance en la serie n_n

Soy una idiota pero que le puedo hacer.

No podía dejar de pensar en Suiguetsu, como sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo con desesperación y sus labios besaban mi piel, si como pensaran lo hicimos, tuvimos sexo en la habitación de Ino específicamente en su cama, cuando se lo dije casi enloquece no es como que nunca lo haga pero creo que nunca la había visto tan enojada desde que la conozco.

Todo empezó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino, cuando me le declare, al parecer el vodka que había tomado hizo demasiado efecto en mi, claro que no le puedo echar toda la culpa al alcohol, hace tiempo que me gustaba Suiguetsu, bueno todavía me gusta y yo no soy virgen es obvio que sentía deseos de hacerlo con él.

El hecho es que una vez se lo dije terminamos besándonos, la ropa comenzó a desaparecer, sus manos y labios por todo mi cuerpo y luego todo se volvió negro. Cuando desperté sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar y me di cuenta de que aun era temprano porque seguía la fiesta, lo sabía por el sonido de la música, mi cuerpo estaba desnudo y no había nadie a mi lado. El muy idiota me dejo sola, no pude hacer nada más que vestirme y volver a la fiesta. Me sentía tan mal que les dije a las chicas que me iba a ir, me dijeron que estaba bien pero les tenía que contar todo mañana y con lujo de detalles. Al llegar a mi casa lo único que hice fue acostarme y tratar de olvidar el hecho de que me había enamorado de un idiota.

Cuando nos juntamos al otro día en nuestra cafetería favorita se lo conté todo a las chicas, quienes solo querían matar a suiguetsu, claro que yo también quería pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me gustara y con lo que hicimos aun mas. Suiguetsu era bueno en la cama de eso no había duda el solo recordar sus caricias me hace estremecer.

Luego de hablar por un rato con las chicas a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea

-¿Qué tal si le sacas celos?, ya sabes cómo son los hombres siempre caen en la trampa de los celos

Sakura si me dejo tirada es porque no le importo, es obvio- dije molesta y deprimida a la vez

Entonces con mayor razón, tienes que mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo- dijo Ino con una mirada maliciosa.

Una semana después.

Durante toda la semana no vi a suiguetsu, fue extraño siempre nos veíamos ya que estamos en la misma universidad junto con todos nuestros amigos.

Era sábado en la noche.

Nos estábamos preparando para la fiesta de Naruto, quien en la facultad ya es conocido por sus grandes fiestas, llenas de alcohol y buena música.

-Karin, apúrate. Me dijo Sakura golpeando la puerta.

-que tal me veo. Dije saliendo del baño, con un hermoso vestido negro strapless que me llegaba hasta medio muslo y que abrasaba cada una de mis curvas. Mi cabello liso arriba hasta la mitad y luego caía en risos hasta más de la mitad de mi espalda. Y unos tacones negros que me están matando, yo no acostumbro usar tacones.

In-cre-i-ble, suiguetsu se va a morir de celos- dijo Sakura mirándome de arriba abajo.

Tu también estas increíble- dije refiriéndome a la minifalda negra y el top strapless que mostraba todo su ombligo, llevaba unos tacones igual de altos que los mios y el cabello liso hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros- te peleaste con sasuke ¿no es así?

Fue su culpa el muy idiota se enojo porque dijo que estaba coqueteando con mi compañero, cuando solo estaba preguntándole unas dudas que tenia sobre un materia, estudiar medicina no es fácil, Sasuke es un idiota insensible- dijo Saura moleta y haciendo pucheros- además yo no me molesto cuando las idiotas su facultad coquetean con él.

-Sabes que Sasuke matara a cualquiera que se le ocurra mirarte ¿no?

Ese no es mi problema, el es un idiota posesivo- dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos

Bien ¿están listas?- dijo Ino apareciendo por las escaleras con un vestido turquesa que le llegaba a medio muslo y que tenían unos tirantes finísimos, unos tacones que sin duda eran más altos que los mios y el cabello liso y suelto.

Sin duda que hoy íbamos a llamar la atención de los hombres en la fiesta de naruto.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta podía sentir los ojos de todos puestos en nosotras.

Lo primero que hicimos fue saludar a Naruto quien estaba con su novia Hinata y Sasuke, este al ver a Sakura con esa ropa la agarro inmediatamente de la mano para llevarla por la salida de la casa.

¡Suéltame!- decía Sakura molesta

Como demonios se te ocurre venir vestida ¿así?- dijo furioso

No le veo lo malo ya que según tu, yo soy una coqueta así que hoy voy a coquetear como siempre lo hago- dijo Sakura soltándose de su agarre y mezclándose con la multitud que bailaba

Joder- dijo Sasuke siguiendo a Sakura

Naruto y Hinata se reían divertidos y luego fueron a saludar a los que iban llegando.

Ino se acerco a Sai y empezó a coquetearle, deberían volverse novios y listo para que tanto jaleo.

Mientras tanto yo seguí mirando a Sakura y Sasuke a lo lejos pude ver como empezaban a pelear de nuevo, luego Sasuke le decía algo que parecía tranquilizar a Sakura y luego se empezaban a besar apasionadamente.

Les gusta pelearse, creo que es porque les encanta el reconciliarse de esa forma. Parece que sakura no dormirá esta noche.

Idiotas- dije suspirando

¿Como estas, pelirroja? –dijo una voz a mis espaldas que reconocí inmediatamente

Hablando de idiotas- dije dándome la vuelta para mirarlo, se veía tan irresistible, estaba usando una camisa negra y unos jeans azules, podía ver como sus músculos se marcaban a través de la ropa y el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo solo me hacían querer tirármele encima y besarlo. Concéntrate Karin es un idiota que solo te utilizo

Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu novio- dijo suiguetsu agarrando mi cintura y mirándome divertido

Me dejaste sola y desnuda, me utilizaste un novio no haría eso- dije soltándome de su agarre y con intenciones de irme de la fiesta

¿De qué demonios hablas? Según recuerdo yo fui al baño y cuando volví tu no estabas, tú me dejaste solo- dijo molesto

¿Sería posible que eso fuera lo que paso?

¿Le gustare de verdad?

¿Y porque dice que es mi novio?

Continuara…..

¿Qué les pareció? Por favor comenten

¿Debería continuarlo?

Respondan y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida n_n

Nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Ya estoy de vuelta con esta historia estaba pensando que este cap. fuera el final pero quiero escuchar su opinión y que me digan si quieren que haga más capítulos o no. Todo depende de ustedes n_n

/

Sabía que estabas un poco borracha pero no pensé que tanto- dijo Suiguetsu un poco molesto- ¿ni siquiera recuerdas que te pedí que fueras mi novia?

Eso es mentira no olvidaría algo tan importante- es obvio que me está mintiendo no estaba tan borracha o ¿sí?

Entonces quieres que seamos novios ¿no?- dijo agarrando mi cintura otra vez y acercándome a su pecho

Claro que no y suéltame idiota- dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho y volteando el rostro con un fuerte sonrojo

Me dices que te suelte pero ni siquiera te mueves-dijo divertido

Deja de burlarte de mí ¿no te basto con utilizarme y después dejarme sola?- dije molesta

Escucha, si te hubiese utilizado créeme que no estaría aquí probablemente estaría con aquella rubia voluptuosa de por allá- dijo mirándome divertido y refiriéndose a la chica que estaba hablando con Kiba

Eres un estúpido ¿No te tomas nada enserio?- dije forcejeando para que me soltara pero sin resultados

Sabes muy bien que no pelirroja- dijo riéndose

Entonces voy a ir a buscar a un hombre que si hable enserio- dije cruzándome de brazos. Su risa se detuvo al instante y apretó su agarre en mi cintura

-Estás loca si crees que te dejare

No te estoy pidiendo permiso- le dije mirándolo retadoramente. Dio un suspiro largo en el que pareció pensar y luego agarro mi mano

Vamos- dijo tirando de mi mano para que lo siguiera

¿A dónde?- dije siguiéndolo entre la gente

-A la habitación de Naruto

Espera- dije deteniéndome y haciendo que él se girara a verme

Solo vamos a hablar- dijo serio – lo prometo

Está bien- dije dando un suspiro resignado y siguiéndolo

/

La habitación de Naruto era bastante grande tenia paredes azules y piso alfombrado, una cama enorme al medio con frazadas anaranjadas una mesa de noche a lado izquierdo y un closet enorme a la derecha.

Escucha, de verdad me importas, no te deje sola te lo dije antes solo había ido al baño y cuando volví ya no estabas, incluso le pregunte a Ino y Sakura por ti y me dijeron que ya te habías ido- dijo suiguetsu después de haber cerrado la puerta y sentarse en la cama

Eso es imposible ellas me lo hubieran dicho- dije sin entender que fue lo que sucedió esa noche

Si claro, estaban más borrachas que tú- dijo suiguetsu divertido- solo admite que te equivocaste

-Claro que no- dije cruzándome de brazos- además si tanto te importo porque no me buscaste, estamos en la misma universidad

Porque salí de la ciudad a visitar a mis tíos y estuve fuera toda la semana- dijo levantándose de la cama- me gustas y enserio quiero que seas mi novia ¿Qué dices?

Tu también me gustas y quiero ser tu novia- dije sonrojándome- pero…

Pero ¿qué?- dijo acercándose y atrapándome entre la pared y su cuerpo

Mmm….Te propongo un trato- dije tratando de aclarar mis ideas

¿Qué clase de trato?- dijo mirándome intrigado

Voy a ser tu novia pero no, no vamos a tener sexo por lo menos hasta que tengamos 3 meses de novios- dije esperando su reacción

¿Me estas jodiendo?- dijo frunciendo el seño

Parece que no te importa que seamos novios, lo único que te importa es el sexo- dije molesta empujándolo para irme

Espera, lo siento fue la sorpresa del momento- dijo agarrando mi cintura y apegándome a la pared

Si claro- dije sarcásticamente y volteando el rostro

Sabes lo difícil que me es no tirarme encima de ti en este momento ¿y me pides que aguante 3 meses?-dijo suspirando y recargando su cabeza en mi hombro desnudo

Es tu decisión, no te estoy obligando a que estés conmigo- dije todavía un poco molesta y sintiendo su aliento en mi hombro causándome cosquillas

Ya lo sé y por eso yo también voy a poner mis condiciones si vas a ser mi novia- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome altaneramente

¿Y cuáles serian?- dije alzando mis cejas

Pues no más vestidos, ni faldas ni ropa así de tentadora- dijo tirando de la tela de mi vestido que estaba a mitad de muslo- te lo advierto si vuelves a ponerte algo así no me hago responsable de lo que pase pelirroja

No pienso usar ropa holgada- dije frunciendo el ceño

Yo no he dicho ropa holgada solo debemos eliminar algunas ropas de tu closet, empezando por este vestido- dijo mirando mi cuerpo entero

No es mío, es de Ino- dije sin saber porque

Entonces ¿Por qué lo usas?- dijo sin dejar de mirar mis piernas

Porque dijo que te gustaría- dije en su oído

Demonios, mi otra condición es que no hagas esas cosas no me tientes así- dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando

¿Esas son tu condiciones?- dije divertida eran un poco estúpidas o ¿no?

No, la ultima es que a pesar de que no vamos a tener sexo, podemos hacer otras cosas de vez en cuando o sino mi mano se va a gastar tanto que no servirá para nada- dijo deprimido

Eres un idiota como me dices esas cosas- dije sonrojada- no me importa para lo que uses tus manos

Pero es de lo más normal todos lo hacemos- dijo divertido- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Olvídalo- dije aun sonrojada- ¿esas son tus condiciones?

Si y espero por tu bien que las cumplas o sino no resistiré- dijo suspirando

/

Este es el final :) si quieren que lo continue o tienen ideas para otros fic avísenme

Dejen un review por favor!

Nos leemos!


End file.
